Lives of Outlaws
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: A new vigilante arrives and disrupts everything, even Walter Kovacs real everyday life. Then he learns her background. Rating may go up! Ch.3 is up!HIATUS!
1. Silhouette II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Watchmen Characters or any of the quotes I use from the novel. I only use the quotes for effect and realism. It all belong to Alan Moore.

This is my first fan fiction. Don't shoot me for people out of character. Hope you enjoy.

Watchmen Fan fiction 1

**Lives of Outlaws**

Chapter 1

**Silhouette II**

**It's 1966, at the first Crimebusters meeting. Captain Metropolis stands at the front of the room, inspecting the young crime fighters in front of him. Almost everyone was there. Almost. Where was Silhouette II? She had sounded excited about the meeting. Well, can't wait anymore. Better get started. He then cleared his throat and everyone but the Comedian, who was turned around reading a paper, looked at him respectively. So he began the meeting. "Well, firstly, let me say I'm pleased to see so many of you here. Secondly, for those who know me only as Captain Metropolis, the names Nelson Gardner. Call me…"**

**He was cut off by another voice. "So sorry Nelson. Mother kept trying to get me to give up the crime fighting idea." The voice came from a young woman. She wore black combat boots, tight black spandex pants, black fingerless gloves, and a flowing black trench coat with a red sash around her waist. Her bright green eyes were lined with black, and her lips were painted with the same red as her sash. Lastly, her face was framed by curly black hair, that was down to the middle of her back.**

"**No worries kiddo, you're just in time. Everyone this is Silhouette's niece, Socrates or Tesia. She's Silhouette II. Now, where was I? Oh right! Third, uh, I guess I should welcome everybody to the first ever meeting of the Crimebusters." Once he finished, a loud burp came from the Comedian.**

**Socrates growled at him," Show some respect, asshat! Why are you here if you don't care?" He ignored her, and Nelson continued.**

" **Why "The Crimebusters" ? Well, as you know, this country hasn't had an organization of masked adventurers since the Minutemen disbanded in '49." as Nelson talks Socrates inspected the masks and others in the room. Janey Slater glared as Silk Spectre II sat smiling at Manhattan. Rorschach and Nite Owl II stood side by side, one with arms crossed and the other with his hands in his pockets. They both stood listening respectively, making her smile. Her smile dropped completely as her eyes came to rest on the Comedian, who sat with his back to the board. Lastly, her eyes came to rest on Ozymandias, who looked bored out of his **

**entire existence. Then back to Nelson and his speech on crime fighting.**

"**Specialized law enforcement is standing still. Crime isn't. New Social Evils emerge everyday: promiscuity, drugs, campus subversion, you name it1 Now by banding together as the Crimebusters, we…" Comedian cut him off.**

" **Bullshit!"**

" **Excuse me!", Socrates growled, advancing toward him, but Nelson waved her back.**

"**What?", Nelson asked.**

"**I said Bullshit. This whole idea, this Crimebusters shtick, it stinks. What it is Nelly, is that you're getting' old and you wanna go on playin' cowboys and indians!" Comedian answered before getting up.**

"**Th- that isn't true…" Nelson said defensively.**

**Then Nite owl cut in, "uh listen, lets not throw the idea out right away. Me and Rorschach have made real headway into the gang problem by pooling our efforts…"**

**Then Rorschach put his two-cents in. "Obviously, I agree - But a group this size seems more like a publicity exercise somehow. It's too big and unwieldy…"**

**Oh, and look another person cuts in, Ozymandias. "Surely, that's just an organizational problem? With the right person coordinating the group, I think…"**

**Comedian again. " Oh, an' I wonder who that would be? Got any ideas Ozzy? I mean, you are the smartest guy in the world, right?"**

**Ozymandias, " It doesn't require genius to see that America has problems that need tackling…"**

**Comedian, "Damn straight. An' takes a moron to think they're small enough for clowns like you guys to handle. What's going down in this world , you got no idea. Believe me." That was too much for Socrates. She ran and jumped on him. She moved her hands around his neck readying to break his neck.**

" **Tesia, he's not worth it. Leave it be." , She let him go without knowing who told her to.**

**As he got up the Comedian continued with his speech. " You people are a joke. You hear Moloch's back in town, you think " Oh, Boy! Let's gang up and bust him!" You think that matters? You think that solves anything?"**

**It was Rorschach who answered, " Well, of course it matters. If…"**

**Comedian interrupted, "It don't matter squat. Here lemme show ya why it don't matter." He grabbed the map display , lighting his lighter underneath it.**

**Nelson yelled, "Hey! Wh-what are you doing?"**

**But the Comedian ignored him and continued his ranting. " It don't matter squat because inside thirty years the nukes are gonna be flyin' like maybugs…"**

**Nelson quietly, " my display…"**

**Comedian, " … And then Ozzy here is gonna be the smartest man on the cinder. Now pardon me I have an appointment. See you in the funny papers." He left mocking them with every step.**

**Janey looked at Manhattan and said, "Jon, I think I'd like to go home now, please."**

**Nite Owl looked uncomfortable as he said, "Listen, uh, Nelson… This isn't out. Maybe…"**

**Nelson begged, " Please! Don't all leave… Somebody has to do it, don't you see? Somebody has to save the world…" **

**Socrates walked over to Nelson. " I'm sorry. But maybe their right. Minutemen didn't work, why would Crimebusters?" She then went outside to find the Comedian standing, watching a car drive away. She glared and stomped over to him, and yelled, " Are you happy, now? You made things worse! Why?"**

**But he countered with another question, " Hey, Tesia. Question, are you a lesbian like your aunt , or is that still her thing?" She slapped him than walked home. Her mother was waiting up for her and ran to the door as she entered. She bombed Socrates with questions. She ended with, "Well, at least you're not going out as a mask anymore. " **

"**Actually, I am. Alone. Oh and um, I'm moving out tomorrow. I'm already packed." " Ha, and go where? What are you sleeping with older men now? Going to stay with that Nelson Gardner are we?"**

**Socrates looked at her mother in disgust. " Oh my God! No, I have my own apartment. I'm going to bed now. Good night." Then she walked to her room and shut her door behind her. Without removing her costume, she lay on her bed and stare at her ceiling until she fell into a restless sleep. She woke the next morning and her mother was gone. She got into normal clothes and called a cab. She loaded the few belongings she had in to the trunk and climbed in, making her way to her new home. A small and homely apartment in New York City.**

**Socrates walked into the apartment building, to almost run into a short man with fiery red hair. She stopped and looked at him for a moment before stepping out of his way and saying, " Sorry, sir. Um, where is Ms. Shairp's apartment?" He pointed to the first door before walking up the stairs instead of out the door. She knocked on the door. A child of about 12 answered. " Um, is your mom home?" The child called for her mother and a snaggle tooth woman came to the door.**

" **What do you want? Oh wait, you're the girl who called, ain't ya? Socrates, right? Well, here's your key, the apartment is upstairs, 13." Then she shut the door. Socrates slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to 13. She stood just staring at the door for a few minutes and wasn't paying attention to the door behind her.**

**She jumped at the raspy voice, " Having issues?" She turned to see the red headed man standing behind her. She quickly gathered her thoughts and answered.**

" **Um, no. Sorry, It's my first apartment. Kind of afraid to open the door." At this he smirked, walked around her and opened the door for her. " Welcome to your first apartment, where there are no rules or curfews."**

" **Um, thanks.", she then held out her hand. " Name's Socrates or Tesia. Yours?"**

**He hesitated before lightly shaking her hand.**

" **Walter. Don't like it though."**

" **Why is that?"**

" **Just don't.", then he walked around her and back into his apartment. She stared after him for a moment, before walking to her new apartment and her new life. She had just gotten a job as a manual garment worker for 12 hours a day, 5 days a week. She started on Monday, under the supervision of the manager Walter Kovacs. Once she had closed her door, the first thing she did was pry up a floor board and her costume in the floor. By that time it was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon and she was starving. She decided to go to a place called Gunga Diner, that she had seen on the way over. She ordered the classic American Cheese Burger and ate quietly for an hour, before heading home, and deciding where to patrol that night.**

**By 9:30 it was dark and Socrates had become Silhouette II, on the rooftops of New York. As she scoured the city and stopped when she heard a fight. She quietly walked over to the alley. She looked over the edge of the roof and saw a small mob of about 20 men with various weapons, surrounding two masked vigilantes . One was holding his leg, as if injured. She looked for a way to help. The fire escape would drop outside the mob. She took a few steps back, ran forward, and jumped off the roof. She landed as people started running at them. She pulled a blade from the back of her coat. It had a black hilt and a red blade. Silhouette II stepped in front of Nite Owl and took a protective stance. She and Rorschach fought the mob off with surprising ease. When it was over they were left with nothing but the sound of each others breathing. Then Rorschach grabbed her by the collar and growled, **

" **What are you doing here?"**

**She looked at him coolly, " Thought I might drop in and help."**

" **We don't need your help."**

" **Rorschach, let it go. She's coming with us."**

**Rorschach let her go and looked at Nite Owl. " No, Daniel. Not a good idea."**

" **Not your call Rorschach. It's my house. She's coming." then he pulled out a remote that called down Archie. Daniel motioned Silhouette in first, but Rorschach pushed past her in irritation. Daniel grimaced and motioned her forward again.**

**She moved into the back of the airship, feeling Rorschach's glare following her wherever she went. She stood in the back staring at Rorschach defiantly.**

"**So, Socrates you decided to work on your own then?", Nite Owl said trying to**

**make small talk.**

"**Yeah. I've gotten tired of sitting around doing nothing. Anyways, if I don't,**

**I would be wasting my skills.", when she finished, Rorschach snorted in disgust.**

" **You could join us you know.", Nite Owl stated, looking back at her.**

" **Daniel, what are you thinking?", Rorschach all but yelled. Socrates shook her head in response and looked away from his disappointed expression.**

" **So Rorschach, why do you hate me so much?", Socrates stated seriously.**

**Rorschach stared for a moment.**

" **I don't hate you. I just don't know you. I don't want to know you.", he**

**turned his back to her.**

" **Oh well, that's totally comforting. Thanks!", she muttered sarcastically under her breath. They dove under the water and entered a cave that was closed **

**off to keep out water. They landed in a basement full of gadgets and dust. This time Rorschach let her go first and followed slowly, still watching her every move.**

" **What is this place?" Socrates asked staring around in wonder.**


	2. Archie and Walter

Watchmen 1-Lives of Outlaws

Disclaimer- The Watchmen characters, places, situations, etc belong to Alan Moore. Any quotes or

scenes I use from Watchmen is to create a sense of realism. Not trying to steal anything.

Author's Note: I hope whoever actually reads this is enjoying it. I would enjoy constructive

Criticism and if anyone has any ideas that would spice up the story, they are welcome, but may or

May not be used. So if its not don't, get disappointed. Please review! I need encouragement and drive!

Chapter 2

" It's my workshop or secret hideout. I built Archie here and my other gadgets…" Nite Owl

replied.

" Archie?", she asked, confused.

Nite Owl pointed at the airship they had just exited and said, "Named after Archimedes, Merlin's pet owl." They noticed Rorschach leaving. " Where are you going?", Nite Owl asked.

" House.", he grumbled.

" I better go to, Nite Owl. It's getting late and I'm starting my new job tomorrow." Socrates explained.

" Oh. Oh right, sorry to have kept you so long. Just follow Rorschach to the way out. See you

around Silhouette.", she ran quickly, catching up to Rorschach.

" Why are you following me? " he growled as they walked.

" Nite Owl told me to follow you to get out. So I am. I'm not trying to be a stalker." They walked

In silence until the maintence hatch. " Where does it lead?" she asked.

" A warehouse. Not far from town." he proceeded up the ladder, and waited for her above.

" Where to? I'll show you the fastest way so you know it."

" The Gunga Diner. I can get home from there." They walked a little ways in silence, then Rorschach

couldn't hold his curiosity anymore.

" So, Silhouette…"

" No, I'm not a lesbian. If that's what you were going to ask." There was more silence, with an awkwardness building between them. " Ha ha, it's okay. I'm used to it. I no longer take it as an insult.

Except from the Comedian. I hate that asshat.", The rest of the walk was silence.

"We're here. I guess we'll see you around. Good luck on your first day." Then Rorschach turned and walked away.

"Thanks. Be careful out there Rorschach." Then she turned and walked to her apartment building,

careful not to be seen. She quietly walked through the dark hallways to her apartment. She glanced acrossed

the hall to see if her neighbor's lights were on. They were off , so she quietly swept into her apartment, and looked at the clock. Three o'clock in the morning. Only two hours till she had to get up! She changed into

flannel pajamas and slept restlessly until her alarm went off and she dragged herself out of bed. She slonk to the shower and got dressed in her

At last she backed out her front door right into her neighbor, Walter.

"Oh sorry! I'm so unaware of my surroundings. So, how are you Walter?" He just stared at her as if waiting. Walter. Why did that name scream at her?


	3. To Work

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Watchmen.

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I wrote and updated this story, but I had just lost inspiration for this. Now I'm back! I swear that I will finish every single one of my fanfics, even the adopted ones. I hope that you guys who have been reading so far stick with this fic! Anyway, please Review!

**Review Replies**

BitterSweetChaoticSerenity: Yeah I understand that the flow has been a little off, but in my defense this was my first fanfic and I started it when I was 15. I wasn't the greatest back then. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xoanimalxo: About Rorschach's character at this point in time, this is pre-Watchmen movie/graphic novel. He is a very different person. Even while fighting criminals. So that's why I have him the way he is.

Socrates stared at her neighbor for another moment, before realization donned on her. This was Walter Kovacs. Her new boss. Go figure, she could beat the crap out of any scumbag on the street, but she makes an utter fool of herself in front of her boss over the passed two days. Life was great. "I'm guessing that you're Walter Kovacs, Manager of 's clothing shop." Walter smirked.

"And I'm guessing you're Socrates Zandt, our new seamstress." Said woman sighed and nodded in exasperation. Walter then started down the stairs without another word, and Socrates followed close behind. No use in getting lost on the way to work if she could just follow him. That would just be humiliating. They walked in silence, just basking in the morning air. Or more like choking on it, but who really paid attention to these things anyway? Or the scum that stood hidden in the shadows of the alleys? Oh wait, she did.

She so badly just wanted to put her suit back on and kick their asses. The pedophiles, murderers, and drug dealers. Just to name a few. They disgusted her, and made her angry. No worse. They made her livid! She must have been scowling again because Walter kept glancing at her curiously. She decided to make her face as neutral as possible. It didn't seem to be working well from the smirk that appeared on his face. He so knew what she was trying to do. It was so not fair.

After about 30 minutes, they arrived at a large, dingy looking shop, that looked to have a kind of warehouse on the back of it. Socrates figured that was probably where the cloths were made. It was also probably where she would be working. This was going to be interesting… Or not. But it paid, and she was close to a bad district so maybe she would overhear something. It was a long shot, but it was a job and she needed the money.

They both walked into the building and were greeted by an older woman who was the receptionist. Her name tag said Rita. She gave them both a warm smile. Walter scowled and hurried to the back as she got up to come over. Rita just sighed and shook her head. Socrates raised and eyebrow at the display.

"Is he always like that?" She asked, gesturing toward the door Walter went through. Rita gave a sad smile before answering.

"Yes, most of the time. But not always. There are moments that he can be a sweet man. Though, even before he was manager, he was always polite and helpful. I think he is very religious as well. Now lets get you started!" Socrates grinned at her enthusiastic tone. Maybe working here wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N:**This is really just a filler chapter to help me get back into the flow of this story. Hope it's okay!


End file.
